The Battles of Beleriand
In the First Age and before, there were many battles in the continent of Beleriand that constituted the War of the Jewels. The Great Battles of Beleriand During the First Age of the Sun, the forces of Morgoth fought Elves and their allies in six major battles for control of Middle-earth. These battles are often referred to as the Battles of Beleriand, but also as the War of the Jewels, as the Silmarilli were behind them all. #The First Battle of Beleriand was fought before the Ñoldor arrived, and was fought by the Sindar and Laiquendi. #The Second Battle was the Dagor-nuin-Giliath, or Battle-under-Stars, fought by the Ñoldor following Fëanor and his Seven Sons. #The Third Battle was the Dagor Aglareb, or Glorious Battle, which led to the Siege of Angband. #*Various minor battles were fought during the Siege which are not counted. #The Fourth Battle was the disastrous Dagor Bragollach, or Battle of Sudden Flame, in which many Ñoldor fell. #The Fifth Battle was the Nirnaeth Arnoediad or Battle of Unnumbered Tears, in which the Ñoldor were utterly destroyed. #The Sixth and Last Battle of Beleriand was the War of Wrath, which ended the First Age of Arda and destroyed Beleriand. Other battles of Beleriand In addition to the six Great Battles of Beleriand, there were other battles in the Beleriand against the Dark Lord Morgoth, and even Elves against Elves and dwarves against elves. These conflicts were directly or indirectly part of the War of the Jewels. *Battle of the Lammoth - Fingolfin against the Orcs of Morgoth in Lammoth The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" *Battle of the Firth of Drengist* - Fingon against the Orcs of Morgoth in the Firth of Drengist The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIII: "Of the Return of the Noldor" *Battle of Tumhalad - The Elves of Nargothrond against Glaurung and the Orcs of Morgoth The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXI: "Of Túrin Turambar"Unfinished Tales, Part One: The First Age, II: "Narn i Chîn Húrin" (The Tale of the Children of Húrin)The Children of Húrin, Narn i Chîn Húrin, The Tale of the Children of Húrin, XI: "The Fall of Nargothrond" *First Sack of Doriath - Dwarves of Nogrod attack Doriath and sack it. *Battle of Sarn Athrad - Beren Erchamion, the Laiquendi of Ossiriand and Ents against the Dwarves of Nogrod.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" *Second Kinslaying - Dior against the forces of the Sons of Fëanor in Menegroth The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" *The Fall of Gondolin - The forces of the Gondolindrim against the forces of Morgoth The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIII: "Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin" *The Third Kinslaying - The remaining forces of the sons of Fëanor against the Elves living in the refugees at the Havens of Sirion, in the land of Arvernien The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" :*This battle was never given a proper name in the published works, but did take place (see the References section) References Translations de:Kriege von Beleriand es:Guerras de Beleriand Category:Battles Category:War of the Jewels